


Cover Me With You

by CordeliaOllivander



Series: We Could Be Beautiful [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Facebook: Draco's Den, Office Sex, Smut, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/pseuds/CordeliaOllivander
Summary: Marcus knew this look well. His fiancé was always in control, never a hair out of place. It was rare that she became so aggravated that she needed an escape like this, and he was more than willing to give it to her.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Hermione Granger
Series: We Could Be Beautiful [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748533
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78
Collections: March Madness - Slytherin Style





	Cover Me With You

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for Draco's Den March Madness! My chosen pairing was Marcus/Hermione.
> 
> I LOVE this story! It makes me want to turn this into a drabble series featuring them!

**2006**

Hermione strode down the hall glaring at each person that even thought of looking her way. Her temper was flaring and she didn’t have time for insignificant pleasantries. No, what she needed was him.

Magical games and Sports was always an energetic department, and on any other day she visited she would stop and talk to Dean and Seamus, but not today, not now.

Her heels clicked furiously on the dark marble floor as she finally made her way to his office door.

**Marcus Flint**   
**Head of Magical Games and Sports**

Deep down Hermione knew she was a show off, and flashing her diamond engagement ring while being on the arm of the head of the department always made her smirk, especially if she was around Marcus’s friends.

Of course she ran the Department for Magical Cooperation, and Marcus always took full advantage of the fact that he was the fiancé of Hermione Granger.

Throwing open the door she took one look at him and could feel the heat pooling within her.

~

Marcus knew this look well. His fiancé was always in control, never a hair out of place. It was rare that she became so aggravated that she needed an escape like this, and he was more than willing to give it to her.

“It didn’t go well?” He asked her softly.

“Idiots. All of them.” She growled.

He walked over to her and began to massage her tense neck muscles as he stood before her. “I’m sorry, I should have been there. Sending McLaggen in my place was not the best choice.”

“No, it wasn’t.” She sighed as she closed her eyes, her body swaying towards him automatically. “Ironically enough, he wasn’t even the worst part of the meeting. Those nitwits over in magical transportation wanted to limit port key usage for the World Cup.”

Marcus stilled briefly at her words. “Percy voted for that?”

“Percy wasn’t there either!” She squealed, getting worked up all over again. “I was ready to hex everyone in that room.”

Marcus leaned in and kissed her forehead. “Tell me what you need.”

“You. I just need you. I don’t want to think at all.”

Marcus barely suppressed his joy. With a flick of his wrist his office door become warded like it was Hogwarts. There wasn’t a soul alive that was going to interrupt him while he gave Hermione everything she needed.

“Leave your shoes and panties. Everything else... off.”

Hermione nearly tore her favorite red dress in her haste, making him temporarily lose his focus. She had the most beautiful body. He watched as she unsnapped her bra and threw in on top of the heap her dress was now in.

She stood before him, completely unashamed, and ready for him. The red lace panties she wore were a personal favorite of his, and it made him hard at the the sight of her.

“You’re stunning.” He traced his fingertips up her stomach and between her breasts, careful not to touch the plump mounds yet. His thumb grazed her pulse, and he could feel it quickening with anticipation. “And mine.”

Hermione nodded. “Yes.”

He gently pulled out the pin securing her hair at the back of her neck and threw it to the floor, wrapping his hand in a fist full of hair. Pulling her head back so her neck was arched, he waited just a touch longer than necessary before he kissed that sweet spot of flesh. He sucked and licked until she was grabbing his arms for balance.

His free hand snaked between them, finding that her center was already wet for him. His fingers slid easily across her slit driving her wild with need, making her hold onto him even tighter.

“Marcus.”

“Yes, love?”

“More, please. I need you.”

His hand left her drenched legs and began toying with a nipple, making her moan loudly. He loved her breasts, and regardless of the situation, he always made the time to give them attention. His mouth slowly made his way down her body until his lips were meant with a soft pink bud. Taking it in his mouth he grazed his teeth along her skin, alternating with biting and sucking as he pleased.

Her legs were becoming wobbly, so he backed her up against the far wall of his office, then made his way even further down her body.

“I can feel the ache just radiating off of you.” He purred. “Will you let me take it all away? Will you let me take care of you?”

“Yes. Yes, please.”

The promise to not hold back told him more than she could ever understand. Their relationship was quite the scandal when they’d begun dating, but they never gave up on each other. The way the papers tried to rip them apart only made them stronger, and he would count his blessings daily for being the one that she chose to love her. She had her pick of anyone in the universe, and she chose him.

Marcus hit his knees and began to carefully replace the tension Hermione held within with something else entirely. Lick by lick he dissolved her frustration and anger. Her body was shaking with the need to release, and true to her word, Hermione did not hold back. He lapped up every drop as she orgasmed, her hands fisting in his hair for support.

“Good girl.” He praised as he licked his way back up her body. Her now soaked bright red panties were back in place for the time being, his hands wanting to occupy themselves with different parts of her body.

“Put your arms around me, and hold on tight, my love.” He kissed her fiercely, making sure her lips were swollen and pink with their passion. Her nipples hardened at his constant play, making her moan and gasp just as he wanted her to.

“Marcus.” She moaned.

His name in that breathy voice would forever be his undoing. His own hardness was begging to be inside her and he could never ignore her wishes.

Unzipping himself and freeing his hard length sent a wave of pleasure through him. He pulled her panties aside once more and slid into her effortlessly. The grin on his face was feral and wild. She was ready to be fucked, and he couldn’t wait to give her what she wanted.

Picking her up she wrapped her legs around his waist as she was slammed into the wall. “Fuck, Hermione.” He panted.

He was not gentle. They did not kiss or fondle or gaze into each other’s eyes. This was fucking at it’s finest. Hermione clawed at his skin. Marcus pounded into her so fast that her entire body left the wall only to be crushed back into it by the weight of him. Her breasts bounced up and down joyfully, and he lifted her just enough so he could suck on one of her soft mounds as he drove into her.

He could feel her body begin to convulse, and he sped up his pace to orgasm with her. He loved it when they did that.

“Let go, baby. Just let go.”

She cried out, her eyes slamming shut as he fucked her hard against the wall, her entire body quaking with pleasure.

He held her close to him, letting her come down from the high in her own time, only moving when she decided she wanted him to. Hermione wandlessy cast a cleaning charm in the both of them, never failing to impress him with her magical abilities.

He righted himself and watched as she dressed, her body looking much more languid than it was when she had first entered his office.

~

Once her dress was in place and her hair securely tied back, she smiled and molded herself to his body. She knew he would give her exactly what she wanted. “I love you. Thank you.”

“I love you, too. And really, the pleasure was all mine, my dear.”

He must have no idea what he does to her, but she let it go for now. The man put her on a pedestal, which she thought she would have loathed, but it was nothing like she thought it would be. They were partners in everything. He took just as much as he gave, and in times such as this, she knew he would be there.

“I’ll see you later tonight.” She whispered as her lips grazed his cheek.

“As always.”

She left his office with her head held high and not a hair out of place. She could take on the world, as long as she had him. 


End file.
